parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 4: Cheap Cheap The Cooking Chicken's Rap
Cheap Cheap The Cooking Chicken's Rap, also known as Seafood Cake, is the fourth song you perform in PaRappa the Rapper during the fourth level of the game "Guaranteed To Catch Her Heart" Cutscene After Parappa finishes up with Prince Fleaswallow, he gets enough money to repair his dad's car and make it better than ever. At a now shoddily repaired Phat Donut, Parappa, PJ, and Katy get ready for Sunny's birthday. They need someone to get presents, someone to get a cake, and someone to set up. They decide their roles with a game of JANKEN (JANKEN is Japanese for Rock, Paper, scissors). After three rounds, Katy gets to set up the party, PJ to bring presents, and Parappa to get a cake. Parappa goes to the pantry shop and buys a daisy cake, hoping that it will impress Sunny, however Joe Chin shows up and shows Parappa his tall cake, stating that each column is a step to his supposed relationship with Sunny. He leaves, but not until he bumps into Parappa, the cake drops down on the ground fine only for Parappa to have his face drop down onto it, ruining his cake. He then imagines how Katy would react if he showed up without a cake. Parappa thinks about what he should do, until he says, "I gotta believe!" Fortunately for him, a cooking show starring Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken appears on his TV. The announcer says that today, she would be baking a seafood cake, and the rap begins, as Parappa attempts to follow along to the instructions. After, Parappa goes to bed. If cool, he will dream what will happen the next day Stage Cheap Cheap is in her TV kitchen, while Parappa is in his kitchen. It is revealed when you accomplish the song or when you start to do bad on the start, that the TV is cardboard and Cheap Cheap would step out and go to where Parappa is. Lyrics Every single day, stress comes in every way, I ain't got no time for nobody. My style is rich, dope phat in which. We'll make a cake today that looks rich! Crack crack crack the egg into the bowl. M.I.X the flour into the bowl. Bakin' a cake, yes, means you gotta try. I'm doing this for years but don't ask me why. Butter butter butter joins the bowl. We're makin' us a cake that you never seen before. Heat up the oven, now we're on a roll. Cheap cheap cheap's the name of my (your) soul. The other day I was called a little turkey But I'm a chicken, got it? Ya beef jerky! Put the cake in the oven for a while. Leave it there, come on, clean the pile. Here, I got a little sample. (Here, I don't have a sample.) Cause ample time's just what we don't have. (Cause money and time's just what we don't have.) A chicken in the kitchen is making all the sound. The cake is done while we were sitting around. All we gotta do is apply the final touches. Take out the shrimp(s), the clam and the perches. The perch goes here, the clam goes there, The little tiny shrimps just go everywhere! Whatever you like's in the middle, fiddle. Seafood cake comes just like the riddle. During level Cool Entrance You don't need me! I'll just turn the TV off and rest. Cool Fail I hate to interrupt, but... That was bad! Bad Cheap Cheap will get out of the TV, causing it to not air, and she gets angry. The instrumental will change. In the remastered version, her face will turn red on the back of her eyes. Awful Cheap Cheap will get furious, making her face turn red and causing her to fly around. The instrumental will change again, and a banjo will start playing. End of level dialogue Good Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken: OK, OK!! That wasn't so hard, was it? PaRappa: No problem! But how did you get out of the TV? Cool Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken: That's my boy! That's my big boy! You were awesome!! Hey, seafood cake is OK but you should try my new Cheap Cheap Cherry Cake for only 19.95! PaRappa: Ah, yeah, I'll think about it. Bad/Awful Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken: (BOK!) She lays an egg, it hatches a few seconds later Chick: Peep Peep! ("Try again") Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, the stove next to Parappa will combust violently causing Parappa to fall back. (Parappa will also say his usual 'oops' or 'uh oh') * Parappa saying "Cause money and time's just what we don't have" comes the fact that he used all his money to buy the cake in the cutscene before the stage. * Error: If Parappa didn't have time, then why would he be able to make a cake? * This level is widely considered by players to be the most difficult stage in the game, this is likely due to the players needing to use precise timing and extra notes in between to complete it. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper